While there is progress in controlling risk factors for cancer and in treatment, this is limited; incidence, mortality and morbidity from cancer remain high. These circumstances demand a more vigorous commitment to research in cancer prevention, and in symptom control and palliative care. The specific aim of this proposal is to prepare three (3) talented doctorate recipients per year to be productive clinical researchers in these latter areas. Experienced well-funded faculty researchers in tobacco cessation, alterable risk factors for cancers in women, chemoprevention, symptom and pain management and palliative care will mentor post-doctoral MD or PhD trainees over 1-2 years specifically focussing on their development as investigators. A sequence of experiences in research study design, subject recruitment, study conduct and data collection, data analysis, results presentation and results reporting, will be tailored for each trainee. Course work in epidemiology, clinical trials, biostatistics and health behavior will be part of each trainee's program. Over the previous 5 years, this applicant institution has developed a good record of preparing such trainees for academic positions.